The specifications for weatherproof panel enclosures to house electrical equipment have been fairly standardized throughout the industry. Thus, while there are provisions for different sizes or different dimensioned enclosures, each of the enclosures must meet certain specific requirements relating to weatherproofing, proper RF shielding, and the like.
The prior art enclosures of which we are aware all include a shallow rectangular box having a cover hinged along one side and an appropriate fastening or securing arrangement along the other side. However, the securing arrangement itself usually takes the form of a C-shaped bracket member having a bolt receiving opening so that it can be threaded downwardly with the arm portions of the bracket engaging over an upturned lip of the cover so that the threading downwardly of the securing bolt will urge the cover downwardly.
One problem with enclosures of the foregoing type is the fact that the bolts and C-shaped clamps can become separated or lost. Another problem is that they are somewhat difficult to manually manipulate. Still another problem is that of difficulty in providing a consistent closing pressure on the cover so that if the C-shaped clamps are not threaded down sufficiently, the cover will cant in one direction whereas if they are bolted down too far, or too tightly, the cover will cant in another direction and possibly strain the hinge structure.